Navigation devices and systems that interact with global positioning systems (GPSs) are increasingly being adopted by consumers, as their costs continue to decrease and more features become available. Usually, such navigation devices or systems receive as input some representation of a designated destination, whether described as a physical location, a street address, a point of interest, or the like. Typically, users of these navigation devices input desired destinations through manual interactions with the devices. For example, a user might wish to receive directions to a given street address, which may be expressed as a city, state, street name, and street number. A number of different approaches have been proposed for enabling users to enter the city, state, street name, and street number information. However, these approaches still involve repetitive manual actions to enter the various characters that constitute this address information. These manual actions may take some time to complete, and may frustrate some users.
With the advent and increasing development of speech recognition technology, some navigation devices and systems incorporate speech recognition capabilities. When operating such systems, users may issue commands and provide information by voice, rather than manual input. In some cases, speech recognition improves the overall user experience, but some users experience frustration with speech recognition systems.